Excuses
by BBQkitten
Summary: "Hirako-taichou told me to keep you entertained tonight so I will. What were you two gonna do tonight?" Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly, "Have dinner, cuddle, maybe make-out. None of which I want to do with you."


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It had been three weeks since he had last seen the newly reinstated fifth division captain and, if he was being completely honest with himself, he missed the blonde terribly. They hadn't been together long but Ichigo found himself spending more time than was healthy thinking about what the partially insane taichou would do to him every time they were alone. Ichigo sighed absently as the teacher droned on, ruthlessly chucking an eraser at his head when his eyes drifted closed.

After school was over, Ichigo quickly excused himself from his friends and made his way to Urahara's where Shinji was supposed to meet him for a much overdue date. They had started dating shortly after Ichigo reacquired his powers and consequently carried on their long distant relationship with many bumps. One of the more prominent being Rukia who took every chance she could to interrupt the two or steal Ichigo away. The two men hadn't even been able to share a kiss with each other for months thanks to the little black haired devil. Though, it wasn't that Rukia wanted to come in between the two. No, her reasoning was much more frustrating than that—she wanted to see Ichigo angry (which has been working quite well) because, as she put, Ichigo hadn't been showing enough emotion. While it was true that Ichigo had mellowed out during his seventeen months as strictly human he didn't feel that he was overly emotionless, especially considering he was able to land claim on the boisterous blonde. All of this was rather exasperating and grated on Ichigo's nerves in a rather irritating fashion, causing him to be particularly short with anyone who might have been unfortunate enough to cross his path after one of his Rukia-fiascoes.

Ichigo entered Urahara's shop and made his way to the backroom where Tessai was just laying out the tea for himself and Shinji. "Arigatou, Tessai-san," Ichigo said, taking off his jacket and sitting down on one of the cushions. "Has Shinji gotten here yet?"

Tessai shook his head and exited, leaving the berry alone with his thoughts. For two hours, Ichigo sat, slowly becoming more and more uneasy. It wasn't like Shinji to be this late. A few minutes he could understand, but two hours was stretching it a bit. Not soon after Urahara walked in and sat down next to Ichigo, taking a moment to stare at the cold tea sitting untouched on the table.

"Shinji-san got tied up in Seireitei and won't be able to make it. He asked that you come back tomorrow and he promises to come."

Ichigo nodded and picked up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and waving half-heartedly over his head, missing the pitying look the shopkeeper sent his way. The human slowly made his way home, not exactly impatient to have to face his insane father sooner than absolutely necessary. Ichigo would never admit it aloud but he had been really looking forward to Shinji's visit. He was unable to travel to the Soul Society because he needed to study for exams so Shinji had agreed to come to the World of the Living. Ichigo knew this was nothing to be upset about—it wasn't the first time one of them bailed on a date. _Maybe_, Ichigo pondered as he passed a park, the happy shouts of children falling on his deaf ears,_ maybe I'm upset because he made me wait._

The next day, Ichigo once again made his way to the Urahara Shoten, secretly happy about the prospect of seeing the blonde, especially after yesterday. When Ichigo arrived, Urahara was waiting for him by the door, a white envelope in hand. The shopkeeper tilted down his hat, hiding his eyes from view, as he gave the letter to the confused red-head, patted his shoulder sympathetically, and walked back inside.

Hesitantly, as if expecting the paper to blow up, he unfolded the letter and read.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_I know you must really want to hit me right about now and if not then you will once I finish what I have to say. I have to postpone our date again. I was unexpectedly volunteered to scout out the sixth years at the academy and will not be able to make a trip to your world for a couple of days. You have no idea how much I want to see you again, Ichigo. _

_I wish I was there._

_Love, _

_Shinji_

Ichigo sighed sadly and began to walk home once more. Shinji was right, Ichigo did want to hit him but not because he was angry at the blonde but only because he missed Shinji's eccentricities and he was frustrated. He missed his boyfriend.

Stupid academy.

Stupid captain's obligations.

Stupid Shinji.

_Here we go again_, Ichigo thought as he made his way to the shoten a week later in order to meet his boyfriend. This time, Shinji had told Ichigo over the phone earlier that week, he would make it and neither hell nor high water could stop him. Ichigo allowed a small smile to cross his lips as he made his way down the road.

"Ichigo," a voice called, somewhere to his right. The human groaned; he knew that voice. He continued walking hoping the annoying red-head would give up and go away. "Oi, Ichigo!"

Ichigo sighed and turned to face the pineapple resignedly, "What do you want, Renji?"

Renji jogged over to the berry and smiled apologetically, "Hirako-taichou told me to keep you entertained this evening because he couldn't get away from all of his paperwork."

The human blanched. "You're kidding."

"I wish I was kid."

"Thanks for telling me, Renji," Ichigo stated monotonously, turning slowly on his heel to head back to his house. "You can go home now."

"Hold on a sec, Ichi. Hirako-taichou told me to keep you entertained tonight so I will. What were you two gonna do tonight?"

Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly, "Have dinner, cuddle, maybe make-out. None of which I want to do with you." They both shivered at the thought and looked away from each other. "Well, I'm going home. There's no point in me wasting my afternoon with the likes of you."

"Hey, I resent that! I can be a very exciting person."

"Goodbye, Renji."

Ichigo began to walk away when Renji suddenly started, "I almost forgot: Rukia is waiting for you in your bedroom. She said that she knew you'd rather hang out with her than me."

Ichigo sighed and turned to face the red-head once again. "So what do you want to do today?"

Urahara was staring sadly at Ichigo when the teen arrived at his shop. Ichigo took one look at his face and allowed the disappointment to show. "Let me guess. He's swamped with paper work?"

Urahara nodded, "His fukutaichou was injured and is unable to do her work therefore he has double." Ichigo lamented at their once again failed attempt to see each other. "He told me to tell you to meet him outside the school gates after class. He said he has a surprise for you." Urahara sang, giving Ichigo his signature smirk.

Ichigo had been standing outside of the school for close to an hour before he realized that, once again, he had been stood up. When he turned the corner he very nearly ran into Kensei who, had he not slowed down for the turn, would have plowed the berry right over. "Ichigo," Kensei's voice was gruff and pitying and Ichigo immediately knew what had happened.

"What's his excuse this time?" He bit out.

Kensei exhaled and placed a heavy, comforting hand on the younger's shoulder. "Ichigo, you know Shinji doesn't mean to do this to you."

Ichigo nodded despondently; he was beginning to worry that he would never get to see Shinji again. Subsequently, his inner troubles caused him to miss what Kensei had said therefore forcing the aforementioned short-tempered taichou to repeat himself.

"I asked: today was your last day before break, correct?"

Ichigo nodded and before he could react Kon was in his body and he was being thrown over the large captain's shoulder. "Oi, Kensei! What are ya' doing? Put me down!"

Kensei chuckled heartily and began to walk back the way he came, pausing for a moment to open the Sekaimon before continuing on. "Sorry, Ichigo, but I have strict orders from your _loving_ boyfriend."

"What kind of orders, Kensei?" Ichigo growled.

"The kind you'll like."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The berry snarled.

Kensei huffed and repositioned his package rather roughly causing Ichigo to grunt. "Just shut up and enjoy the ride." When the odd duo arrived in Shinji's personal quarters Kensei dropped Ichigo unceremoniously onto the bed. "Stay."

As Kensei walked back out of the door, Ichigo let out an inaudible, unenthusiastic "woof" making the captain chuckle.

Ichigo was left alone in Shinji's room for close to twenty minutes before the blonde _finally _graced him with his presence. The berry was still sitting on the bed, unsure whether he wanted to hug Shinji or punch him.

"I'm sure you must be absolutely furious with me—"

"Got that right," Ichigo injected, rising from the bed and crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo wanted to explode. They hadn't spoken to each other in months and all Shinji could say was _'sorry'_? Luckily for the blonde, he continued, walking over to the berry and pulling the stiff, smaller one into his arms. "I know that I've been a terrible boyfriend and that my excuses don't seem legit but believe me when I say that I care about you deeply and that I promise to make it up to you." He paused for a moment, regret making itself known on his every feature. "But I need to do one thing first."

Ichigo gave him a wary look, "Dare I ask?"

Shinji grinned in a lecherous way that only he could make attractive and leaned in, pressing his lips firmly against his younger boyfriend's. Ichigo felt the fire relight that had been lying dormant for the last few weeks and fervently returned the kiss with gusto.

When they finally parted, Shinji chuckled quietly and rested his forehead against Ichigo's neck, kissing a trail along the younger's neck. "I missed you too. Now," he said, pulling away but placing his arms firmly on the other's shoulders. "I believe I owe you dinner."

Ichigo scoffed but allowed himself to be led from the room, "You owe me a lot more than dinner, baka."

**AN: Woo! That was a fun one to write! I am so glad that I've had time to start writing again. **

**Please drop me a review and tell me what you thought—I love to hear what you guys think of my writing whether it's good or bad.**

**Also feel free to head on over to my author's page and check out my other stories (I've been told they're rather good). **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
